lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
El Hombre de Negro
mirando al Monstruo.]] El Monstruo es uno de los misterios principales de la Isla. Aunque su naturaleza es aún desconocida, se ha manifestado como una gran nube móvil de humo negro, a veces atacando a la gente y otras simplemente acechándola. El Monstruo produce una variedad de fuertes sonidos, suele mover follaje y arranca árboles a su paso. También provoca a veces breves destellos de luz, y parece ser capaz de proyectar imágenes del pasado de una persona. Los supervivientes se han topado con él varias veces, la primera de las cuales, en , se mostró como una amenaza invisible, y no fue visto por la audiencia hasta . Tanto Juliet como Ben han declarado que no saben qué es el Monstruo, pero en , Ben mostró que era capaz de invocarlo. Encuentros :Para encuentros sin confirmar o especulados, ver El Monstruo/Theories. "Pilot - Part 1" es atrapado por el Monstruo]] La primera víctima del Monstruo fue el piloto del Vuelo Oceanic 815, el día del accidente. Sin embargo, el Monstruo no fue visto en ninguno de estos primeros encuentros. La primera señal de la existencia del Monstruo fue en la noche del accidente. Sonidos fuertes, parecidos a los de una maquinaria, fueron oídos saliendo de la jungla, sonidos que Rose dijo que le resultaban familiares. En aquellos momentos, varios árboles fueron vistos moverse de forma brutal. Al día siguiente, Jack, Kate y Charlie fueron a inspeccionar la cabina del avión, que se había estrellado en la jungla, para encontrar un transceptor. Encontraron al piloto vivo, pero fue bruscamente tirado hacia fuera del avión por el Monstruo, y fue posteriormente encontrado en la copa de un árbol, muerto y ensangrentado. El Monstruo persiguió a Jack, Kate, y Charlie a través de la selva, pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la lluvia. Poco antes de ir a por los tres supervivientes, Rose y Claire oyeron al Monstruo desde la playa. Claire comentó "ahí va de nuevo esa cosa". "Walkabout" contempla el Monstruo.]] En el episodio "Walkabout", el Monstruo se apareció a Locke, pero no lo mató. El encuentro fue mostrado desde la perpectiva del Monstruo, de modo que su apariencia no fue revelada. Locke inicialmente afirmó que no lo había visto, pero más tarde dijo a Jack, "He mirado en el corazón de esta Isla... y lo que he visto era hermoso." Cuando Locke habló a Eko de esta experiencia, dijo que vio una hermosa luz brillante; sin embargo, Eko respondió que eso no es lo que él vio. Los chasquidos y otros sonidos eléctricos que parecen oírse en su encuentro con Locke son posteriormente oídos de forma consistente cada vez que el Monstruo aparece. Tras el descubrimiento de las cuevas por parte de Jack en "White Rabbit", Arzt intentó disuadir a Hurley, Sun, Jin, y Michael de mudarse a ese lugar. Mientras Arzt les contaba cómo había visto a Jack llamando a su padre por la jungla, oyeron el rugido del Monstruo procedente de lo árboles, provocando que Arzt cambiara de opinión sobre no irse a las cuevas. "Hearts and Minds" cogiendo a Shannon después de que ella fuera "atacada" por el monstruo en la alucinación.]] En el episodio "Hearts and Minds", el Monstruo se apareció a Boone en una alucinación provocada por una droga aplicada por Locke en su cabeza. En su sueño, el Monstruo perseguía a Boone y a su hermana Shannon. Ambos escapaban sanos y salvos del primer ataque, pero el Monstruo volvió para atacarlos de nuevo. Esta vez atrapó a Shannon, que se estaba quedando detrás de Boone mientras corrían, y la levantó del suelo. Boone, ya a una cierta distancia de Shannon y el Monstruo, fue incapaz de hacer nada excepto mirar horrorizado. Boone, más tarde, encontró a Shannon muerta, mutilada y cubierta en su propia sangre. Las acciones del Monstruo en el sueño de Boone parecen ser consistentes con su comportamiento en el mundo real, aunque Boone nunca se había encontrado antes con el Monstruo; las heridas de Shannon en el sueño de Boone se parecían incluso a las del piloto. Según una escena eliminada, Charlie habló a varios supervivientes sobre el asesinato del `piloto a manos del Monstruo, de modo que Boone puede que conozca estos detalles gracias a Charlie. No obstante, la visión de Shannon que Boone tuvo es muy parecida a la experiencia de Eko en "The Cost of Living", lo que hace que el encuentro del Monstruo con Boone siga siendo ambiguo. "Exodus - Part 1" Mientras viajaban por el Territorio Oscuro hasta la Roca Negra, el grupo compuesto por Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate y Arzt fue perseguido por el Monstruo. Se escondieron en unos árboles grandes que Rousseau consideraba "seguros". Jack preguntó a Rousseau qué era lo que los perseguía y ella se refirió a eso como "El Sistema de Seguridad". Jack le preguntó qué hacía, y ella dijo que "Su objetivo es el de cualquier sistema de seguridad: proteger algo." Kate le preguntó qué protegía y Rousseau respondió, "La Isla." "Exodus - Part 3" Más tarde, en "Exodus - Part 3", mientras cargaban con la dinamita que les serviría para abrir la puerta de la Escotilla a través del Territorio Oscuro, el grupo volvió a ser atacado. Esta fue la primera vez que el Monstruo pudo ser visto, aunque sólo muy brevemente. Primero apareció como una pequeña nube de humo advertida por Jack y por Kate, moviéndose velozmente entre los árboles a poca distancia de ellos. Esto fue seguido por los ruidos habituales y las explosiones del suelo, y los subsiguientes árboles arrancados. Tras su último encuentro con el Monstruo en "Walkabout", Locke confiaba en que el Monstruo no le haría daño, y decidió acercarse a él en lugar de huír. Esta vez, sin embargo, el Monstruo le atacó y le tiró al suelo. Tras mirarlo horrorizado, Locke se levantó y comenzó a correr frenéticamente. Entonces fue "agarrado" por el Monstruo y arrastrado por el suelo. Por su parte, Jack había salido tras Locke, y finalmente consiguió sujetarlo por los brazos. El Monstruo tiró de Locke hasta un agujero en el suelo, pero Jack aferró a Locke para evitar que este cayera dentro. El humo negro fue visible alrededor del tobillo de Locke en dos planos antes de ser arrastrado al agujero. Locke dijo a Jack que todo iría bien y que lo soltara. Pero Jack se negó, ordenando a Kate que cogiera la dinamita de su mochila y la tirara al agujero. Cuando ella lo hizo, hubo una gran explosión y Locke fue liberado. La nube de humo fue vista entonces "dispersándose". Más tarde, en la premiere de la Segunda Temporada, el episodio "Man of Science, Man of Faith", Locke describe lo que vieron como "una columna de humo negro". Comparado con otros encuentros, el Monstruo parece más pequeño en esta ocasión. En episodios posteriores se le ve mucho más grande. "The 23rd Psalm" y El Monstruo.]] En "The 23rd Psalm", Charlie y Mr. Eko se encontraron al Monstruo. Eko primero lo vio brevemente como una nubecilla negra que pasó rápidamente cerca de ellos - con un ángulo de cámara muy simliar al de "Exodus - Part 3". Luego, mientras Charlie estaba subido a un árbol, varios sonidos comenzaron a rodear a Eko, mientras este miraba alrededor inquieto. Entonces sonó el familiar sonido del cuerno y el Monstruo apareció, arrancando árboles mientras avanzaba. Luego podemos ver la cámara avanzando hasta la cara de Eko, desde el punto de vista de la criatura. Charlie se alarmó y urgió a Eko que corriera, pero Eko se mantuvo quieto. El Monstruo se acercó rápidamente a Eko, que se mostró impávido. Mientras el Monstruo se mantenía frente a Eko, varias imágenes del pasado de Eko destellaron en su interior. Entonces el Monstruo se encogió mientras retrocedía de vuelta a la selva. Charlie lo describió como "una criatura hecha de remolinos de humo negro". ]] En "The Cost of Living", el Monstruo se manifestó de nuevo como Yemi. Se apareció varias veces a Eko diciéndole que había llegado la hora de ser juzgado, tras lo cual desapareció, diciendo que "ya sabes dónde encontrarme". Eko se dirigió entonces a la avioneta donde yacía el cadáver de Yemi. En el camino el Monstruo pudo ser visto en forma de nubes de humo, rodeando a Eko como un tibruón. Siguió a Eko en silencio, acechándole. Para ponerlo a prueba, se manifestó en forma de personas del pasado de Eko, quien exclamó que había llegado el momento de confesar por sus acciones. Mientras Eko descansaba en el río, el Monstruo surgió por encima de su hombro. Parecía estar a punto de envolverlo cuando Eko vio su reflejo en el agua y se levantó bruscamente. Se volvió a meter en la selva justo cuando Locke apareció en la otra ribera, buscando a Eko. Cuando por fin se confesó ante Yemi, Eko no pidió perdón, porque no se arrepentía de sus actos. La figura de su hermano volvió a alejarse hasta desaparecer, pero esta vez Eko le siguió. Una vez estuvo de nuevo en la espesura, Eko se encontró con el Monstruo, cuyo tamaño había aumentado hasta llegar a una altura de una docena de metros. Lo agarró por los pies con uno de sus brazos-tentáculo, y lo estampó contra varios árboles. (Interesante ver que el Monstruo ejecuta a Eko haciendo la señal de la cruz. Primero le sube, luego hacia un lado contra un árbol, al lado contrario contra otro árbol, y lo vuelve a subir, justo antes de estrellar a Eko contra el suelo.). Momentos después del encuentro Eko murió. El Monstruo desapareció cuando su rugido atrajo a Locke y los otros supervivientes. Gracias a la información dada en el [Lost Podcast/21 de marzo de 2008|podcast del 21 de marzo de 2008}, estas visiones de Yemi eran en efecto manifestaciones del Monstruo. Cuando Nikki lanzó una araña a Paulo, los sonidos metálicos del Monstruo fueron oídos a cierta distancia mientras un gran grupo de arañas aparecía y mordía a Nikki. Tras mucha especulación, se ha confirmado en el Official Lost Podcast del 21 de marzo de 2008 que estos sonidos y las arañas que aparecieron fueron provocados por el Monstruo. repelido por la valla sónica]] En "Left Behind", Kate y Juliet fueron misteriosamente esposadas en la jungla. En el momento en que Kate lastimó a Juliet seriamente durante una pelea, el Monstruo apareció. Juliet fingía no saber nada acerca de la criatura, mientras ambas se escondían en un árbol de largas ramas. Aún así, el Monstruo las localizó y les soltó destellos de luz antes de desaparecer. Al día siguiente, cerca del perímetro que rodeaba los Barracones, volvieron a oír al Monstruo. Kate y Juliet llegaron hasta la valla sónica que delimitaba el perímetro, pero Kate se negó a cruzarla, recordando el horrible destino de Mikhail Bakunin. Entonces Juliet sacó una llave que había llevado oculta y se desposó de su compañera, urgió a Kate a cruzar y activó el campo de las vallas (que aparentemente había sido desactivado) usando un teclado secreto. Entonces el Monstruo apareció en tres nubes distintas que se fusionaron para formar una enorme, lista para atacar, pero cuando entró en contacto con la barrera fue bruscamente repelido por ésta con un ruido ensordecedor. Tras un vano intento, volvió a perderse en la jungla. Después de esto, Juliet dijo: "no sabemos lo que es, pero sabemos que no le gusta nuestra valla". En , Ben fue aparentemente capaz de llamar al Monstruo mediante una habitación secreta en su casa para que atacara a Keamy y a sus mercenarios después de que estos ejecutaran a Alex. El Monstruo apareció en los Barracones (gracias a que la barrera sónica estaba desactivada) y atacó a los mercenarios, permitiendo al grupo de Locke escapar del lugar. Sólo uno de los mercenarios fue seriamente herido en el ataque, muriendo horas después en el carguero. Apariciones no canónicas En Perdidos: El Videojuego En el videojuego, Elliott se encuentra al Monstruo cuatro veces. Las tres primeras es en la espesura, donde el Monstruo está acechando. También le sigue hasta las cuevas. En una ocasión, ataca al sicario Ojos de Mirlo, que estaba situado en la parte de arriba de un poste, en posición de disparar a Elliott; aún así el asesino sobrevive al ataque. Locke salva a Elliott del Monstruo en el encuentro en las cuevas. Posteriormente, el Monstruo persigue a Elliott desde las inmediaciones de El Cisne hasta la barrera sónica. Cuando finalmente alcanza a Elliott, no le mata (sólo si el jugador deja que esto ocurra en la persecución o en los niveles anteriores). En lugar de eso, se queda frente a Elliott, parecido al encuentro de Eko. Luego el Monstruo retrocede, y desaparece para ya no ser visto más. En Señales de vida En la novela semi-canónica de Lost Señales de vida, varios personajes (entre ellos Locke, Charlie, Hurley, Jeff, y Michael) se encuentran al Monstruo durante una caza de jabalíes. En The Lost Experience *En el podcast del 14 de junio de DJ Dan (parte de The Lost Experience) recibió una llamada de un científico preocupado por la nanotecnología, máquinas en miniatura (nanitos) que pueden realizar ciertas tareas. El hombre sugirió que con un campo electromagnético, podrían formarse a todos los nanitos hasta crear una "nube oscura" que pudiera pensar. Esto parece describir al Monstruo claramente, pero la teoría ya ha sido desacreditada por los productores en el podcast del 31 de julio de 2006, y de nuevo en el podcast en directo de DJ Dan. Juego para móviles * En el Juevo para móviles y iPods, hay un nivel en el que Kate dice que deben llevar dinamita y volar el orificio por el que el Monstruo está a punto de salir, con el fin de detenerlo y salvar a Sawyer. Control Parece que es posible controlar al Monstruo, o al menos dirigirlo hacia un lugar, mediante una extraña sala a la que se accede desde el pasillo secreto de casa de Ben(Puerta secre de Ben). Desde esta habitación, Ben llamó al Monstruo para que atacara a Keamy y a sus hombres. Ya que fue la Iniciativa DHARMA la que construyó los barracones, esto a la larga sugiere que DHARMA tenía algún tipo de control sobre el Monstruo - aunque debería notarse que la sala tiene una puerta de piedra con extrañas marcas, de aspecto mucho más antiguo que las contrucciones de DHARMA, de modo que tal vez el control lo ejercían los Hostiles. Localizaciones Aparentemente el Monstruo ha exhibido diferentes comportamientos en diversas zonas de la Isla, pero no se sabe si hay más de un Monstruo, o si sólo hay uno que se comporta de forma diferente en cada ocasión. El comportamiento del Monstruo en el Territorio Oscuro en era bastante distinto del Monstruo que fue visto cerca del área de La Perla y lugares de la selva cercanos al campamento de los Losties. Cuando acosó a Kate y Juliet, el Monstruo apareció en varias nubes pequeñas que se juntaron formando una sola de mayor tamaño , dejando abierta la posibilidad de que pueda separarse y viajar a distintas partes de la Isla. En "The Shape of Things to Come" parece que el Monstruo puede expandirse y deslizarse por el suelo como una serpiente. Es la primera vez que se ven destellos eléctricos recorriéndole el "cuerpo". Víctimas conocidas * Seth Norris * Sr. Eko * Nikki *Mayhew Sonidos El Monstruo hace una variedad de diversos sonidos tanto mecánicos como biológicos. Sus sonidos mecánicos han sido descitos como: zumbidos, repiqueteos, chasquidos, chirridos, rugidos como los de una urraca, y ruidos similares a escapes de aire a presión o impresoras de matriz. Rose remarcó que los sonidos le resultaban familiares, un sonido comentado por los directores, que afirmaron que eran sonidos escuchados en el Bronx, NY. El sonido podría ser, o es muy parecido, al de un recibo siendo impreso en un taxi de Nueva York. En los comentarios del episodio del DVD de la Segunda Temporada, el productor Bryan Burk confirmó que los efectos de sonido del Monstruo son en efecto sacados de una impresora de tickets de un taxi de Nueva York. En , este efecto sonoro se puede oír justo antes del primer corte, cuando Locke teclea varios números en una máquina de contabilidad. El sonido de esta máquina es el mismo que el Monstruo hace en "Exodus - Part 3" mientras pasa volando cerca de Kate y Jack. Esto fue reafirmado en el podcast del 21 de Mayo de 2007, pero se dejó claro que la mitología del Monstruo no guarda ninguna relación con los taxis o las máquinas de contar; sólo es un asunto de efectos de sonido. Puedes oir el sonido de una máquina de cobrar de taxis aquí. Movimiento El movimiento del Monstruo tiene mucha libertad, como una nube de humo. A veces se mueve dando sacudidas, mientras que otras, fluye. También puede dispersarse con rapidez, como cuando recibió una explosión en . Cuando apareció en , se deslizó por el suelo como una serpiente y a velocidad de vértigo. Defensas contra el Monstruo En "Left Behind", se mostró a la barrera sónica como la única opción de hacer algo contra el Monstruo, al ver que este no podía atravesarla. En varios episodios, esconderse en las raíces de un ficus baniano parece crear un refugio seguro, pese a que esto no hace que el Monstruo pierda de vista a su presa. En algunos casos, como con Eko y Locke, enfrentarse simplemente al Monstruo sin mostrar miedo pareció evitar que este les hiciera daño, pero esta táctica no funcionó una segunda vez para Locke, que fue arrastrado a un agujero - y el segundo encuentro con Eko, al no volver a usar esta táctica, resultó en su muerte. Cerbero En el mapa de la puerta blindada, varias anotaciones crípticas describían un "sistema" llamado "Cerbero". Se cree que estas notas se refieren al Monstruo o "Sistema de Seguridad". Además, el Puzzle de Lost reveló que las CV indicadas en el mapa querían decir Cerberus Vent, algo así como "Conducto de Cerbero". Se añade a esto la anotación "un ratón no cuenta sólo con un agujero" - escrito en latín en el mapa- implicando que hay cosas del subsuelo de la Isla que aún desconocemos. Podría haber una red de conductos subterráneos interconectados, que podrían ser utilizados para los viajes de uno o más Monstruos. Trivia/Análisis General * La aparición original del Monstruo en "Pilot - Part 1" fue un giro argumental, y cambió la percepción que los personajes y la audiencia tenían de la Isla. * La aparición sugerida del monstruo de humo en el momento en que una sombra negra pasa sobre la turbina del avión a gran velocidad, provocando que explote, fue una teoría negada. * "Humo Negro" es una forma tradicional de referirse al opio. * Uno de los aspectos de Cerbero (el de la leyenda griega) posiblemente tenido en cuenta es que guardaba las puertas del Hades, no para detener a los intrusos, sino para detener a aquellos de dentro que intentaran salir. El Cerbero mitológico tenía la habilidad de 'saber' quién era del inframundo y quién no. * En el tour de Dane Cook "Rough Around the Edges", menciona referencia al Monstruo de Lost, llamándolo "Smokey Dragon" (Dragón Humeante), y se pregunta por qué nadie piensa en él cuando entran en la jungla. * En , Locke exige a Ben que le diga qué es El Monstruo, a lo que Ben responde "No lo sé." Esto aparentemente se contradice en el episodio . * El el podcast oficial del 21 de marzo de 2008, Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse confirmaron que Yemi, la arraña que mordió y paralizó a Nikki, y algunas versiones de Walt eran manifestaciones del Monstruo. *La idea del monstruo analizando a la gente de la Isla se relaciona directamente con la teoría de que el monstruo es un 'enjambre' nanotecnológico, un concepto descrito en la novela 'Presa,' escrita por Michael Crichton. En este libro una nube negra de componentes nanotecnológicos (o "nanobots") es creado para que al principio parezca una nube negra pero que por medio de la evolución natural y la experiencia, aprende ella sóla a tomar apariencia humana. No obstante, la teoría de los nanobots fue negada en el panel de Lost durante la Comic-Con de 2006, cuando Carlton Cuse declaró "NO. No es una nube de nanobots. Lo sentimos." Notas de producción *Algunas personas han dicho que Los Gemelos (dos miembros de los Otros) pueden ser vistos en el humo del Monstruo en el episodio . Pero en una entrevista con Buddy.tv Damon Lindelof dijo que recordaba haber contratado a los dos gemelos como extras del bote de los Otros, pero que nunca estaban pensados para ser importantes para la historia en el futuro. "Os pdoemos decir, aquí sentados, que los gemelos no tienen nada que aportar a la mitología de la serie." *Hurley y Paulo se han preguntado si el Monstruo era un dinosaurio. Esto posiblemente es una broma referente al hecho de que Lost se graba en muchas de las mismas localizaciones que Jurassic Park. *Hay una broma habitual entre los guionistas y los productores (mencionado en el DVD de la primera temporada) de que el Monstruo podría ser "una jirafa cabreada". Hurley hace el mismo comentario en "Numbers". *Hay una discusión considerable acerca de qué es el Monstruo y el tema de los juicios a los personajes (especialmente el Sr. Eko) en el podcast del 6 de noviembre de 2006. En especial, en cuanto a los dos encuentros de Eko con el Monstruo, el guionista y productor Carlton Cuse dice, "Bueno, Yemi podría ser una manifestación que la Isla ha generado. ¿Quizás una encarnación del Monstruo?" a lo cual Damon Lindelof responde, "Todas las manifestaciones parecen provenir de la memoria de Eko. De modo que, ¿podríamos asumir que, la última vez que se enfrentaron, todos esos flashes vistos en la nube del Monstruo eran una especie de 'descarga de información' que quizá llegara a usar en el futuro?" * Dicho en el podcast del 26 de mayo de 2006 http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/podcasts/.html **"Hay una ocasión en la que todos vosotros habéis visto al Monstruo este año (Temporada 2), pero no sabíais que estabais mirando al Monstruo." ** Gregg Nations afirmó más tarde que la aparición del Monstruo fue después del episodio 2x10 y que seguramente en la segunda mitad de la temporada. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=51790 *En el podcast del 10 de Marzo de 2008, Carlton y Damon respondiendo a una pregunta dijeron que cada vez que aparece el monstruo, su mitología evoluciona un poco. Así mismo, se dijo que por lo menos una vez por temporada les gusta soltar al monstruo. * Los productores colgaron una pregunta en Yahoo! Esta preguntaba a la gente qué creían ellos que era el Monstruo. La pregunta ganadora sugirió que el Monstruo era un sistema de seguridad diseñado para separar a los participantes de los experimentos de la Iniciativa DHARMA, aunque los productores dijeron que "La respuesta que seleccionamos podría ser algo cierta, completamete cierta-- o totalmente errónea". ** Posteriormente afirmaron que estaban impresionados de lo peligrosamente cerca que habían estado algunas respuestas. Pero al que busque información deberían avisarle de que hay más de 8000 respuestas potenciales a tener en cuenta. La respuesta de fans preferida de Lindelof y Cuse En febrero de 2007, Damon Lindelof colgó una pregunta en Yahoo! Answers sobre qué es el Monstruo. http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20070205191623AAxWW5B La respuesta que les gustó más a él y a Carlton Cuse fue la de ar233. Dicha respuesta fue: Aquí explican por qué eligieron esta respuesta: http://blog.360.yahoo.com/blog-d8pH0dcoRKeB12yOcnUQp.9VCFos?p=19767 Preguntas sin responder * ¿Qué es el Monstruo? * ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades? ** ¿Qué son los ruidos que hace? ** ¿Por qué el Monstruo no puede atravesar/pasar por encima de la barrera sónica? * ¿Cuál es su objetivo? * ¿Cuál es su origen? * ¿Por qué mató a Eko y al piloto? ¿Por qué intento matar a Jack, Kate y/o Charlie? ** ¿Trató realmente de matar a Jack, Kate y Charlie? * ¿Qué era el agujero en el que pretendía meter a Locke? * ¿Qué eran esos flashes de luz vistos por Juliet y Kate? * ¿Por qué Locke vio una luz blanca, cuando todos sabemos que es una nube negra? * ¿Es el Monstruo anterior a DHARMA, basándonos en el antiguo aspecto de la puerta que lleva a la sala donde Ben lo invocó? * ¿Cuánto saben los Otros acerca del Monstruo? *¿El Monstruo tiene que ser convocado siempre, o puede actuar por su cuenta? * ¿"Ordenó" Ben al Monstruo que matara a Mr. Eko y a Seth Norris? **Si es así, ¿por qué? Links externos *YouTube La aparición del Monstruo en . *YouTube - La aparición del Monstruo en . *Pregunta qué es el Monstruo en Yahoo - Damon Lindelof pregunta abiertamente a los fans qué es el Monstruo. *Todo Series - Artículo sobre la naturaleza del Monstruo, a raíz de un comentario de Lindelof y Cuse. *The Apollo II - Página de un usuario de EN - Lostpedia en la que explica sus elaboradas conjeturas sobre qué es el Monstruo. *YouTube - Vídeo que recoje todas las apariciones del Monstruo (excepto el episodio ) Category:Sin Resolver